welcome to the 21st century Tessa Grey
by becky199469
Summary: both will and Jem have passed away due to old age leaving Tessa to enter the 21st century alone and without anyone she knows even Magnus bane has moved to america, Tessa is alone in England not knowing where to begin her new life.
1. Chapter 1

A/N Well this is a change from the usual fanfics I have just finished reading both the mortal instruments and the infernal devices and have decided to give it ago at writing about Tessa after the infernal devices. Please read and review, this chapter is short I know but once I know people want more I will then continue with longer chapters

Tessa steps out of her cab and is handed her bags, the cabbie immediately shoves his hand towards her.

"£20" tessa hands him a crisp £20 pound note and quickly walks towards the familiar building in London, the institute, for the last 10 years she has lived in new Zealand helping shadow hunters with their investigations of the resident vampires but today she has arrived back in England ready to continue working at the institute like she did when she and Jem were married. She pushes the door open and is welcomed by Robert lightwood.

"Hello you must to Theresa Grey." He shakes her hand and shows her into the library

"Robert I was led to believe that you and your wife ran the new York institute not the London one."

"We do I'm just visiting and waiting for you."

"Me?" She gives him a puzzled look. Robert pours her a cup of tea and smiles.

"Of course I'm here to bring you to new York with me." Tessa splutters as she takes a sip of her tea.

"New York?"

"Yes you will stay at the institute with me my wife and children, work alongside Hodge and be a part of our family."

"Oh Robert I'm so grateful for the opportunity I will gladly come with you to new York, when do we leave?"

"Tomorrow" He smiles at her and excuses himself from the room leaving Tessa alone in the familiar room she was so accustomed to back in the last century.


	2. New York

**A/N the next chapter hope you like it read and review please, I know the name of the story is 21****st**** century however the first few chapters are based in the 1990's just to get a quick background check **

1993 August

Tessa wakes early morning to the sound of birds chirping she forgot to close the window late last night, she fell asleep in will's old room reading the tale of two cities. She clambers out of bed and selects an outfit from the wardrobe, a pair of denim jeans and a jumper with stars printed on. The room is so different now but the same in so many ways when it was her and wills.

"Tessa are you ready to go?" Robert gently knocks on the door.

"Just need to collect a few things and I'll be done." Tessa finishes getting ready by putting on the her pearl bracelet from will and carries her luggage down to the car.

"So, change of plan Miss Grey." Robert splutters when he clambers into the back of the car beside Tessa.

"Mr Lightwood, please call me Herondale I was going to say something last night."

"Sorry I just didn't know if you went with wills or Jem's name so I just stuck to your maiden name."

"Its fine, you were saying?"

"Oh yes, regards your employment or favour with us, we would rather you helped an old friend for the meanwhile until we acquire your assistance at the institute." Tessa raises an eyebrow before answering.

"An old friend?"

"Magnus Bane." Tessa can't help but smile at the thought of seeing him after all this time.

"Oh wonderful, what a splendid idea."

…

The flight to New York was pleasant until the airport it was packed with so many tourists and quite a lot of Vampires. Tessa got a cab to the address Robert gave her for Magnus and when she arrives outside she is astonished at the beauty of the place. She tips the driver and pulls her luggage towards the door through an archway of bush and knocks three times, there's a lot of banging and clattering before anyone comes to the door but once he opens the door he flashes on a smile and pulls Tessa into a hug.

"You're. Actually. Here." Magnus says between kisses.

"I won't be much longer if you kiss me that hard, you'll erode my skin." Tessa replies playfully. Magnus utters a quite apology and ushers inside. He takes her things and leads her to the room she will stay in but on the way towards the room Tessa sees a rather adorable white cat.

"Aww, you have a cat." She pets him gently as he purrs quietly

"No fooling you is there." Magnus laughs. "Anyway we have an issue to talk about top secret." Tessa's head turns and grins.

"Oh really do tell." She perches on the arm chair still stroking the cat.

"You remember your friend Jocelyn fairchild?"

"Of course, however I haven't seen her since before she got married to that dreadful man."

"Well Jocelyn ran away with her baby girl, she changed her name, moved here and now needs my help which automatically requires you as we need someone to act as an iron sister."


End file.
